


I'll Be With You Till The End

by tomlinrimmed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Insecurity, Kids, M/M, Rimming, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/pseuds/tomlinrimmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sad and insecure so Harry makes him feel better </p><p>(i suCK AT SUMMARIES SORRY)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be With You Till The End

Louis is upset.

The only reason Harry can tell is because he’s been in the shower for over thirty minutes and the only time Lou does that is when he needs a really good wank or something is making him feel low. Harry sighs with worry, conflicted about whether he should go in and comfort him or just wait until Louis is ready to talk. So Harry keeps plaiting Ava’s hair while telling Ryan to go brush his teeth before bed. The sound of the shower turns off and Louis comes down the stairs with a wet fringe, and wearing oversized clothes which made Harry grin because he looked so cute and cuddly.

“Hey babe.” His voice is deep as he reaches a free hand up, grazing his finger across Louis’ soft, shiny cheek. A faint smile (that looked a bit forced in Harry’s opinions) grows across his light pink lips as he plops down next to him, leaning over and grinning at Ava. “Why don’t you go help Ryan in to bed, love?” With a wide smile and crinkly eyes, Ava nods, making her hair flop against her forehead as she stands up, running out of the room and tugging Ryan’s hand.

Harry’s arm falls around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him so close that Harry can smell the mint from his lips when Louis licks them slow, pink tongue poking out in a way that made Harry stare for a moment. “You alright?” Louis nods at Harry’s question, biting his lip as he looks up at him through his long, dark eyelashes. “You sure, babe? Seem upset..” Harry grazes his knuckle along Louis’ sharp, defined jawline. The contact of Harry’s warm fingers against his cool skin makes Louis shiver, taking his bottom lip into his mouth as he bites down on it. His cheeks are tinted with red when he finally speaks up, voice a bit higher than usual from his lack of talking. “N-no. I’m fine.”

Harry presses his lips together, eyes flickering over his husband’s face for any sign of sadness. Louis blushed at the intimate stare, turning his face away from the curly haired boy as he looks at the television screen, head falling against Harry’s shoulder. His blue eyes were fixed on the tv while Harry’s green pair looked down at him fondly.

"I love you, Lou." Louis smiles at his words at his words and nods, but despite that smile, Harry finally is given the sign of sadness when Louis’ smile doesn’t reach his eyes, the usual sparkling glint not there and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes remaining non existent. Lou just shrugs, eyes still on the show that he had completely zero interest in. Harry’s large hand moves to grip Louis’ jaw, pulling his face in the direction of his. "Tell me what is wrong." The older boy sighs and reaches for the remote, turning the tv off when he gets it. His blue eyes bore into Harry’s when he turns back to him. "Do you want me anymore?"

Harry’s jaw goes slack in shock. “What? Of course I do.” Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes, pulling his face away from the green eyes boys hold. “Then why won’t you touch me?” Harry’s brow furrows in confusion, a wrinkle forming in between them. “I do touch you? I mean I know we don’t have sex as often as we used to be we aren’t 17 anymore, Lou.” “Oh, I know. I’m not the Louis who has the nicest bum in all of England anymore; I’m the Louis who steps over child fences now.” With a huff, Louis sits back into the couch, flipping his fringe out of his eyes.

The terrible feeling of insecurity was hitting Louis hard. He felt gross and not good enough and unwanted and he hated that he was putting this on Harry and causing a fight because he knew that the only reason they didn’t make love like they used to was due to stress, work and parenting. But knowing that did nothing for Louis because he used to have to /reject/ Harry since he was always on him, sucking on Louis’ sweet spot and sneaking a hand down the front of his pants. And yes of course Harry was right, they weren’t seventeen anymore but Louis wanted the passionate love making where they needed each other and not just an orgasm.

"Am I not sexy anymore?" Louis’ voice cracks. It’s coated in anxiety, shaking a bit as he continues, "Do you not want me like you did?"

Harry’s expressions soften because /oh/. Understanding floods through him as he shakes his head, pulling Louis into his arms and kissing his temple lovingly. “No, Lou. It isn’t like that..it’s just..the kids are here and..well.. “Harry blushes as he fumbles through his words. “I want to hear you moan. I want to hear you begging me, and thanking me and..It just does a lot for me, Louis.” Harry reaches up, stroking Louis’ cheek then leaning in for a kiss, pressing his soft plump lips against Louis’ with a tiny moan.

The smaller boy reaches up to knot his fingers in the brown curly locks that he loved so much. His fingers trailed through them, stopping when he got to the ends at the back where it was much curlier than the top. Louis tugs on them, making Harry moan into his mouth and allowing him to slide his tongue into it. Their kiss starts off slow and loving but turns passionate quickly, when Harry reaches around to squeeze Louis’ ass.

"Fuck." Louis breathes into Harry’s mouth, tugging at the curls. Pulling away, Harry smirks and winks. "C’mon, Lou. Let me take you to bed. Show you how much I want you." Leaning in close to Louis, Harry whispers into his ear, his voice low and husky with desire and need. "I hope you can take it." A dark chuckle leaves his lips as he nips at the blue eyed boy’s earlobe gently. "I’m sure you can though, always such a good boy for me. Taking my cock up your arse so well, hm?"

Louis is just about panting, his erection causing a tent in his gray sweatpants. Aiming to tease, Harry drags his fingers across where the bulge is and causing Louis to buck up with a whine, eager for more contact. Chuckling, Harry takes his hand and leads him upstairs to their room. Their bodies press together, so close that their bulges are moving against each other in need as their tongues slide together, tiny moans pushing out from between the both of their lips.

Harry’s teeth are suddenly at Louis’ neck, nipping the skin harshly as he pushes the blue eyed boys shirt over his head. Leaving open mouth kisses to his chest, Harry sinks to his knees and pushes Louis on to bed gently.  
“Turn over.” He murmurs, patting Louis’ tummy gently. Obediently, Louis flips over and holds himself up on his elbows, arse up in the air as Harry stands behind him, pulling the pants and boxers down to his knees. The feeling of cool air hitting his bare skin makes Louis gasp and shiver, goose bumps rising on his forearms. “Look so good, Lou..” Harry murmurs, stroking the cheek and spreading Louis open. “Fuck. Wanna eat you out.” A loud gasp leaves Louis’ lips when Harry leaned forward, a small kitten lick skimming over his rim. Harry chuckled because he knew it wouldn’t be long until Louis was sobbing and begging for more, cum dripping down his chest and stomach.

Harry licks Louis teasingly, circling his hole slowly and slapping the boys hand away from his hard cock. “Don’t touch yourself.” Harry growled, digging his nails into the skin of Louis’ ass while he holds him open. Hands fist the sheets, needy sobs leaving the blue eyed boy while the boy with green eyes moves his tongue, pushing it past Louis’ rim. Moans leave the both of them because this was so /dirty/ and fuck, it was so bad but Harry loved when Louis got like this; face all red, whimpering while his eyes filled with tears.

"More..more, please. Fuck." Louis choked out as Harry fucked the tight needy hole with his tongue, swirling it around before he shoves fingers in alongside his wet, pink tongue, pressing hard against Louis’ prostate. An estranged moan plays through out the room, going straight to Harry’s already hard cock and making it twitch and ache because holy fuck, Louis sounded so good like this; moaning Harry’s name and begging for more and just loving it. Harry pulls his mouth and fingers away from his lover slowly when Louis groans and says he’s close. With a frustrated whimper, Louis pushes his ass out to Harry, cheek pressed against the white sheets. "Fuck, Harry. Please fuck me. I need it, please.."

With a chuckle, Harry grips a side of Louis’ ass, leaning forward and opening the drawer next to their bed, searching for the bottle of lube. He grabs it and pulls it to him. Louis hears the ‘pop’ of the lid in the silent room, the squirting sound of the bottle loud when Harry applies some of the sticky lube to his fingers. He presses them against Louis’ rim, circling it and snorting when Louis huffs in sexual frustration. “Really, Harry? Just get on with it. I’m not a virgin.” Harry chuckles because although he wasn’t topping, Louis was definitely the dominant one; Harry does whatever he says. His middle finger pushes into Louis’s warm hole, curling when it’s in to his knuckle.

Louis lets out a loud moan, causing him to bite down on his bottom lip in worry because he definitely did not want the kids waking up and coming in here. He goes to ask the curly haired boy to lock the door, but he’s cut off when Harry suddenly thrusts three fingers into Louis, making his hole stretch in a way that just ached so good. “Oh fuck, Harry!” Louis moans out, fisting the sheets with his small hand. Shaking his head and chuckling, Harry grinds his fingers against the spot that makes Louis whine in pleasure because “fuck, yes, Harry! Right there!”

It isn't long until Louis is moaning out in little whimpers, head hung low as he gasps for air. Harry reaches around to pump his throbbing cock, rubbing a finger across the swollen, red head of it. The calloused fingertip brushes Louis’ slit, causing him to let out a low moan as he releases all over the sheets. The room is silent except for Louis’ pants as Harry curls his body around his, smoothing his fringe off of his sweaty forehead and murmurs praise of, “you look so pretty when you come, babe..”

With a small whine, Louis turns his body and snuggles into his lover’s chest, eyes shut with tear stained cheeks. Harry’s big hands rub Louis’ back soothingly, his voice gentle as he murmurs in his ear, “do you feel better?” Louis’ face is almost of a child’s, his bottom lip jutted out and eyes wide as he looks up at Harry and nods. “Mhm,” his voice is lazy as he tangles his legs with Harry’s, “I just really really missed being like this. I was scared.” A gentle smile grows across the curly haired boy’s face as he nods, smoothing Louis’s fringe back and leaving a small kiss on his forehead. “Don’t be scared, loser. I’ll be always be here with you.”


End file.
